


九辫/crazin七日谈 第五日，非接触式性爱

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233





	九辫/crazin七日谈 第五日，非接触式性爱

Day 5 non-contacting eros

三庆园。  
今年夏天特别的热，老建筑的结构虽然比外面能凉快一些，但电路一烧，楼里没得治。茶座尚有之前的小功率电扇维持，整个后台和换衣间闷得跟蒸笼一样。  
张磊大手一挥，开了休息室里郭老板备用的独立电源和独立空调，把混小子们招进来。  
赶在二伏的最末两天，李众军终于修好了体验厅的电路，整个楼里的电网连带着中央空调总算是恢复正常，那群混小子终于也不在休息室的沙发上赖着蹭，乖乖干活儿去了。  
八扇屏风后面半个墙的显示器拼凑在一起，成了一个巨大的LED屏幕，上面显示一个GPS追踪图，是远跨整个华夏的非包邮区城市，另外半个墙是分开的各种显示屏，滚动着不同的代码和情报信息。

杨淏翔前几天被派到南方出任务。张磊着实想不明白栾博是什么用意，放着他这把尖刀不用，让一个常年内勤的咸鱼人员去西南边陲钻林子。虽然知道杨淏翔是个能打又妥帖的主儿，饶是如此也很担心，拽了杨淏翔去集训基地对锤，就当是临阵磨枪。  
最可气的是，临出发时候这位碎嘴的老北京就在家里念叨，什么“头伏饺子二伏面，三伏烙饼摊鸡蛋”，叫心烦的张磊照着屁股踹了一脚。  
“嘛呀您？”  
“又不是让你跟着陶阳演武生，上赶着往腰上扎靠，”张磊没好气爆了个粗：“立他妈什么flag？”  
杨淏翔一下子就笑开了：“咱这可不是，这可是对美好生活的殷实愿景，”看了看手机日历，“说真的，回来那天正赶三伏，”他写了一张便利签，朝张磊扬了扬，贴在冰箱门上，“我带您体验一下儿老北京正港特色餐呗？”  
张磊不想理他，往人另一边屁股上又踹了一脚，自去检查装备。

追踪对象的信号源一直显示为蓝色的小光点，这代表安全完成任务，过后转为绿色，已安全撤离任务区域。张磊长长出了一口气，靠在椅子里没来由的打了个寒噤，拽旁边的空调毯围在身上，随手拿过旁边的大茶缸。  
干，里面还是冰冻的铁观音。  
还是把茶杯撂下，旁边监听也突然亮起。张磊一下坐直了身子，往中控台插上插头，扣上耳机，频道里传出来杨淏翔欢快的声音。  
“啊~哈喽~0304已到达指定地点并完成任务~两分钟后目标将成为灰尘~”  
张磊整个人仰在皮质沙发里，掐着鼻梁：“你能像个人似的好好说话么？”  
耳机里的声音突然冷漠：“……你这有几天没睡觉了吧？”  
“我只是……”张磊下意识的想要解释，却突然暴跳而起：“你特么监视我？”  
说完站起来找遍了各个角落，都没有发现针孔摄像头之类的东西。  
“别看了，你找不到的。”杨淏翔语气变得平缓，“心肝儿，你怎么这么好玩儿呢？”  
“咳咳。”虽然是私人频道不开启录音备份，张磊仍然受不了他明目张胆的调戏，清了清嗓子：“甭闹了，什么时候回来？”  
“栾队安排我跟民航的飞机回来，得先到昆明，反正这会儿没什么事儿，三庆那边也有人看着，您回家睡一觉，睡醒了我就到家了，怎样？”杨淏翔那边摩托车发动机轰鸣，炸得张磊耳朵一阵疼，就听那边说：“我骑车呢，先切断，待会儿让人给你送炸糕。”  
张磊刚想说吃不下油滋滋的东西，频道里面就只剩断续的电流声。  
炸糕没等到，倒把来三庆说书的阎鑫候来了。二楼体验厅里面一段书说完，张磊还是千般的不乐意，坐在凳子上跟人争执个不停。  
阎鑫也不气，就坐在他旁边跟他斗嘴，关键时刻张磊一个大喷嚏，最后还是阎鑫把张磊跟空调毯一起打包塞到车上，嘱咐董雨卓给人妥善送到家里。

常年在外出任务，张磊的身体有一个强劲的调试系统，能在大脑下令时就做出决断进行休息，以保证完成接下来任务的充足体力。  
但今天这个系统可能失效了。  
张磊回了家快速洗了一个热水澡，从浴室里出来擦干了头发上的水，躺在床上一切准备就绪，却辗转难眠。  
身体已经到了一个阈值，超过使用时间就会出问题，必须使用这种暂时失去意识的休息方式使过度工作的仪器降温，简而言之他必须睡觉了。  
但此刻睡意全无，只能睁着眼睛盯着天花板发愣。  
剧烈运动可以使人快速疲劳入睡，不论是有氧运动、无氧运动，抑或是……床上运动。  
他翻了个身，嗅到了枕头上的朗姆酒味儿。  
五十度的朗姆酒，倒在杯子里是一种近乎琥珀和金色之间的颜色，甜香，还带着来自加勒比海的野性。  
张磊了然，那是杨淏翔信息素的味道。  
这味道侵入他鼻腔的一瞬间，就已经让他硬了起来。他将手伸进腿间，隔着内裤盖上勃发的兄弟，伸进去抚摩青筋遍布的柱身，上下捋动，没过多会儿就泄在手里。  
一时间洁癖发作，张磊翻身下床去了卫生间洗手，折回来准备躺下的时候却又燥的嘬了嘬牙花子。  
张磊坐在床边，抬起胳膊摸了摸自己的后脖颈，那里腺体完好，情动时不知不觉间就散出满屋子的薄荷味儿。  
这段荒唐日子过去，闻到枕头上另一人的味道却起了反应，条件反射也似，但纵然他和杨淏翔都是天乾，没有来自天性的吸引，也没有互相咬了腺体进行标记，这个时候本不应做它用的后穴却都叫嚣着空泛，非得有个什么东西捅进去肏一肏才舒服。  
开了床头柜，拿出了润滑剂，张磊又从深处摸了个粗长的按摩棒出来，不好意思再看里面的东西，砰的一下给柜门合上。  
润滑剂挤了满手，张磊把心一横，颤着手就往自己后头送。草草扩开了三指，给黑色的按摩棒上也涂了些，反握着往自己穴里插进去，感觉到头部顶到了位置，打开了震动的开关。  
耳边的手机猛然响了，杨淏翔的微信。  
【心肝儿，自己在家玩儿自己的小洞，开心吗？】  
粗俗之至。张磊心下明白，肯定家里也藏了摄像头，而且决计是他自己找不到的那种！便也不再问，只迅速敲字回去。  
[到昆明了么？什么时候回来？]  
后穴里的按摩棒持续工作，在电机的控制下扭转着头部，在他紧窄的穴里辗转摩擦，每每都蹭过他的G点。  
手机震动，杨淏翔回信。  
【昆明大雨，航班停飞，只能让振动棒替我好好疼疼心肝儿啦。】  
张磊甚至能想象得到电话那头的人一脸幸灾乐祸的表情，把手机扔到旁边儿，蜷着身体夹紧了按摩棒，伸手摸向自己的乳头，学着杨淏翔玩弄它时候的动作，食中两指夹着拉扯起来，再用大拇指的指腹去搓揉。胸前倒被他玩的舒爽，后穴里面的感觉却是断断续续，就像兑温了的白水似的兀兀秃秃，不得个痛快。  
滴滴，又一条信息。  
【心肝儿，你可不能光含着，要动起来，像我在插你那样才可以】  
张磊暗暗骂了一声，伸到后穴，握住那按摩棒的手柄，抽出来一点儿，再重重的顶进去，强烈的快感从穴里一直爬到后脊梁上，令他欲罢不能。可顾及了这边儿，另一边儿就顾不上，  
他一手搓着胸前的乳豆，一手在身后抽插，显然有点儿手忙脚乱的，不得章法。  
【哥哥操的你爽么？想不想要哥哥捏你的奶头？】  
越说越粗俗，张磊脸色绯红，被这气的更红了几分，按了电源键就要关机，与此同时杨淏翔像是知道他如何想的，又一条信息顶进来。  
【乖宝，别关机，哥哥教你怎么舒服，北面床头柜里有个秘密武器，你肯定喜欢】  
开了床头柜，秘密武器装在一个黑色的丝绒袋子里。是一对乳夹，夹子上面接了可以震动的电机，张磊重新躺好，把小小的乳夹分别夹在自己的两个乳头上，咬着牙拧动了开关，快感席卷了意识。  
【对，就这样，心肝儿磊磊真聪明，哥哥的肉棒又变大了，操着磊磊的小洞，把我的心肝儿磊磊插的都出水儿了】  
张磊两腿大大敞开，绕过一条腿握住了在他后穴里拧动的按摩棒抽插起来，用着力气的往里面送，另一手拿着手机，那一条条文字入眼，张磊呜叫出声，仿佛已经发红的乳头真的被他快速用力的掐揉，后穴也真的在被杨淏翔大力肏干，粗壮的阳具快速挤开他的小穴，饱满的龟头每一次都顶在阳心上，操的他满头大汗，全身都舒服。  
【心肝儿磊磊，哥哥这么用力干你，怎么没给你干出声儿呢？叫出来给哥哥听听好不好？】  
“嗯啊……嗯啊……干出声了……哥哥，呜呜呜哥哥，你干的我好爽，要……要被哥哥肏化了……”  
他松了手，羞人的叫床变成语音条，瞬间就发了出去。  
【心肝儿真棒，哥哥的肉棒快要被心肝儿磊磊的小洞吸爆了，狠狠的肏着小洞要把小洞肏烂了！】  
张磊一手握着振动棒不停在他的小穴里抽插，润滑剂在动作间被带出，发出滋滋的水声，每次顶在g点都会让他爽的大叫。张磊加快了速度，震动棒狠狠的顶进又抽出，几处一起的快感令他发出失控的喊声。  
这时，卧室的门突然被打开，杨淏翔从门外走进来，他上身整整齐齐的衬衫领带，下身却不着寸缕，狰狞的阳物就挺立在腿间，显然是刚刚到家。  
杨淏翔坐在床边揩拭掉张磊因为情欲流下的眼泪，卸下了他胸前跳动的乳夹，再带着他的手抽出了在后穴里的振动棒，引着张磊握住自己的勃发。  
张磊高潮临近，却被卸了身上的玩意儿，还抽了后穴含着的东西，一时间不得纾解的情欲燃烧得他两眼布满水气，气儿都喘不匀便含着怒看向压在他身上的人，使劲儿捏了一把那粗粗大大的肉棒：“嗯啊……嗯啊……你什么时候……不是……停飞吗……啊啊……”  
“这不是想你嘛，直接坐了公司自己的飞机回来。”随后便扶着自个儿的怒龙抵在穴口，抱着张磊顶了进去。  
穴里有震动棒的开发，进的很是容易，杨淏翔掐着他的腰，紫涨的怒龙在张磊的穴里疯狂进出。  
张磊被肏的直叫，还不忘报被骗的仇，掐着杨淏翔腰间的软肉就要拧：“下去……你就作耍我！”  
“哎呀乖宝，我这不是回来了嘛，”杨淏翔捉住在他腰间要作乱的手嘬了一口张磊有些干涩的嘴唇，“我可不舍得让心肝儿磊磊被个震动棒肏射了呀。”  
说完腰下加力，使劲儿肏弄张磊的小穴，伸手捏住张磊的乳头用力辗转，思念和灭顶的快感让床上的人一同达到了高潮，张磊的性器抖动，白浊的精液喷薄而出，洒了满身，杨淏翔则深深的射进了爱人的体内。  
“明儿三伏，给您烙饼摊鸡蛋。” 他用舌头在张磊修长的脖颈上舔舐，舌尖抵在腺体上品味那清淡的薄荷香气，而怀中几天几夜不眠不休的人，终于睡着了。


End file.
